


Every Morning

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is very cuddly and clingy in the morning. His first morning with his boyfriend, Kurt discovers just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Morning

Kurt woke up to the distince feeling of being smothered- or maybe burning up. There was some kind of very heavy, very hot weight on top of him. He tried to shove it off, but that only made it tighten the grip it had on Kurt. It also made Kurt realize that the weight was an _it_ at all but a Sam. A sleeping, naked Sam in Kurt’s bed, which Kurt had never experienced before but suddenly wasn’t so bothered by, even if Sam put off more body heat than the sun.

Burt, Carole, and Finn were gone for the weekend, visiting Youngstown State and the University of Akron. They had all gone to Ohio State two weeks earlier and more were scheduled, but Kurt had convinced his Dad to let him stay home for this trip, as he would rather die than attend either of those schools.

Staying home, didn’t mean staying alone though, as Kurt called Sam as soon as he found out he would be alone. Sam made up a last-minute camping trip with Puck and Mike as cover and was now spending the whole weekend in Kurt’s house, much of it in Kurt’s bed. Last night was the first opportunity they’d had to spend a whole night together since their relationship began.

But now, as wonderful as this was, Kurt would like to get up now. It was already an hour later than he normally slept on a Saturday and he had planned on making breakfast for Sam. He didn’t want to wake Sam up in the process, but asleep Sam was apparently rather possessive. His left arm had a vice grip around Kurt’s chest, with his left leg thrown over Kurt’s legs for good measure.

Kurt tried wriggling down and out of Sam’s limbs, but Sam seemed to pull him back everytime he got a little distance between them. And all this movement hadn’t woken Sam up, but it had certainly woken something up. Sam’s hardness was now pressing up against Kurt’s back, as if there weren’t enough body parts to fight through already.

Kurt decided this was ridiculous. “Sam,” he said quietly but firmly. “Sam wake up.”

“Mmmhhhmmm, Kurt?” Sam mumbled as he tried to figure out what was going on.

“Yep it’s me. Now let me go so I can get up.” Kurt patted Sam’s arm in reference to what he was saying.

“Get up?” Sam mumbled again, clearly still not 100% with it.

“Yes, you know start the day and oh!” Sam’s hand had finally moved but not to where Kurt expected. Sam had traveled down Kurt’s stomach and now was lightly stroking Kurt’s rapidly hardening cock. Sam also started thrusting slowly behind Kurt, causing a soft groan to escape Kurt’s mouth.

“You’re were saying something about getting up?” Sam asked.

“Well, maybe we can put that off just a little longer,” Kurt admitted.

He was pretty sure he could get used to waking up like this.


End file.
